The Diaries
by Angel1508
Summary: Sometimes, diaries can tell you more about a person than you can ever find out yourself. Here is a collection of one shots featuring various Kuroshitsuji characters.


Third Wheel

Characters: Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, William T Spears

Oneshot Rating: K+

Word Count: 932

Point of View: 3rd Person, Limited

Note: This is the first ever story I've written on here. If everything is well, I'll be sure to upload a new chapter each week. I may or may not continue this, however.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, or William T Spears. They belong to Yana Toboso***

A warm breeze ran through the courtyard. Several people were scattered about. Some ate their lunch in silence, others chattered with their friends, a few only stood silently, waiting to return to work.

"Hey, Mr. Sutcliff!" Ronald Knox spotted his co-worker sitting on one of the many silver benches throughout the area. He quickened his pace to reach her before she finished her lunch and left. The crimson-haired reaper looked up from her meal to the young man who stopped in front of her. She rose an eyebrow, her cheeks expanded by the food she was eating. "You doing anything tonight? I got-"

"Yeah." The red reaper swallowed her food and busied herself with her bag.

"Oh..." Ronald murmured, disappointed. He was not one to get turned down. In fact, he wasn't the one turning down invitation after invitation, in favour of someone or something else that he found more interesting. But, it was Saturday night and he hadn't made any plans. The party he was planning on going to was canceled at the last minute. Ronald Knox wasn't one to just sit at home on any night; especially one that wasn't a work night. Looking up to see his friend had no intention on leaving soon, he took a seat next to her. He crossed his legs and leaned back on the bench.

"What's up, then?" The redhead turned to look at him, her head rested on her hand. Long locks of her hair fell over her shoulders and back like small red streams. She grinned, revealing two rows of pointy, white teeth.

"Today's Will's birthday. I'm going to take him out to dinner." Ronald looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Mr. Will's birthday's today?"

"Yup."

"Oh...Can I go with you guys?" The plan itself didn't sound too exciting. But, it was better than nothing. Who knows, maybe Ronald could score some brownie points with his boss. That is, if his boss was even up for that sort of thing. His co-worker frowned at the idea. Sitting up, she brushed a few strands of her hair back.

"Are you serious? No, you'll ruin everything." Ronald's expression mirrored hers.

"Ruin what? Mr. Will doesn't even like you that much." The red reaper looked back at him and snarled.

"You've got a lot to learn, Ronald." She leaned back, taking a bite out of an apple she had pulled out of her bag. "Will and I go way back. We went to the academy together, you know?" Her emerald eyes looked up into the sky. A slight grin creeped across her face.

"What?"

"Like back when we first started. If I remember, we were working in the secretarial division temporarily...

It was getting late, and work was almost over. But, that jerk Norris gave me overtime. I had a ton of paper work I had to do. I was running down the hallway with a huge stack of papers in my arms and I tripped. Thankfully, the papers helped protect my face from hitting the ground too hard. I made the mistake of wearing my favourite pair of heels to work that day. They weren't too kind to my feet and I twisted my ankle. But just then... The reaper suppressed a giggle. Will came out of one of the rooms and helped me. "Grell Sutcliff," He said. "How many times have I told you those shoes are inappropriate work attire?" Seeing me, helpless and wounded on the floor...He helped me get up and carried both me and my papers to the office.

"...Uh, Sir," Ronald said after the reaper had finished her reminiscing. "I...don't think it happened like that." Grell's head snapped down and she glared at her co-worker.

"Who's telling the story here! Were you even there?"

"Uh..."

"Forget it." Grell waved her hand dismissively. "Will and I have something, whether he knows it or not yet." Ronald looked at the ground. He didn't want to think his co-worker was crazy. However, her steel-willed dedication to getting his boss's affection was starting to put doubts in his head. Grell gathered her things and stood up.

"I'm going. I don't need overtime tonight."

"Seeya."

Ronald sat back on the bench, watching his friend walk away. He closed his eyes and sighed. He already knew the kind of version of the story William would tell him if he asked. Something along the lines of not wanting to get overtime himself, mixed in with a couple of insults targeted towards the crimson reaper. He couldn't understand how two people could have such conflicting feelings towards each other, and still coexist. The boss was probably not even going to accept Grell's invitation. If he didn't like seeing her at work, why would he want to see her out of work? Speaking of which, was Miranda still angry at him...? Ronalds thoughts wandered. His head fell back onto the bench. Soon, he was fast asleep.

"Knox...Ronald Knox!" Ronald jerked awake. He looked up to see his boss, sporting his ever-present frown. "Your lunch break is over, Knox. Do you want to be late to return to work?"

"Oh..." Ronald slowly stood up. His fatigue slowly came back to him. He hadn't even gotten a chance to eat.

"Honestly, I do not wish to get overtime because of you. I have plans." William turned around to leave, adjusting his glasses with his death scythe. "Return to your work quickly." Ronald sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he could go and see if Miranda was still angry. Maybe she doesn't have any plans, tonight...


End file.
